Doce
by ANGELIKL
Summary: Doce meses. Doce Momentos. Doce compartirles. Doce cosas que Sherlock guardaría en su palacio mental. Doce meses en el la vida dentro del 221B durante el año. Bueno este fic tratara sobre doce momentos y fiestas en el año con Sherlock & CIA. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1 ENERO

DOCE

Doce meses. Doce Momentos. Doce compartirles. Doce cosas que Sherlock guardaría en su palacio mental. Doce meses en el la vida dentro del 221B durante el año.

Bueno este fic tratara sobre doce momentos y fiestas en el año con Sherlock & CIA jaja. Tal vez tenga algo leve de Johnlock . Quien sabe…asi que no, Hector, No te preocupes.

Ah cierto …feliz cumpleaños Hector!

 **Enero.**

Año nuevo ya era algo presente. La nieve aun permanecía en la ciudad. Recordatorio de las fiestas decembrinas. Toda la calle Baker estaba cubierta por un blanco manto mientras Sherlock entraba a la casa. Su casa. Bueno, la casa que compartía con John y la Sra. Hundson. Maldecía por dentro el no haber podido llevarse sus típicos guantes lo cual no paso ya que John los mando a lavar porque "Los guantes deben lavarse Y MAS SI TIENE SANGRE POR TODAS PARTES". Esas habían sido sus palabras.

Soplaba mientras calentaba sus manos con su aliento. Titiritando se dirigió a su departamento no sin antes saludar a su casera.

-Buenos días Señora Houndson-

-Buenos días querido- dice la señora sonriente-Vaya que hace frio ¿no?-

-Si lo cual es habitual en Londres, gracias por el dato-responde rápidamente mientras sube las escaleras.

-Sherlock.-le recrimino con ternura. Claro el detective no alcanzo a escucharla pero concluyo- No importa, se la pasare porque es su cumpleaños.-

El Holmes más joven entro sin tocar como de costumbre, mientras se quitaba su ya conocido abrigo.

-John, ¿El inspector Lestrede no te ha dicho sobre algún nuevo caso?-Pero curiosamente solo el silencio le respondido.- ¿John?- Pero ninguna respuesta. Sherlock empezó a observar toda la sala, esperando alguna pista de su paradero, lo cual fue graciosamente rápido. Y no por sus dones de detective sino por una nota en el sillón favorito de John.

 **Sherlock:**

 **He salido con Molly para algunas compras. Nos tardaremos un poco, no te preocupes. Y no, Lestrede no nos ha dado un caso. Además serias el primero en saberlo. Solo no quemes la casa.**

 **Atte. John**

 **Pdt. Si pasa algo, te mandare un mensaje.**

-¿Pero cómo se ha atrevido John en dejarme solo y sin casos?-pensó Sherlock observando y deduciendo la nota por si fuese falsa (el aburrimiento realmente lo ponía paranoico). Si, era realmente el puño y letra de su fiel amigo. Era un papel simple de cuaderno, uno que se encontraba cerca. Molly no había estado allí, si no hubiese alguna pista o leve olor de su perfume en el departamento. Lo más probable es que le mandara un mensaje para ponerse de acuerdo. Pero le molestaba que John eligiera a Molly como acompañante que él.

-Lo más probable es que le pidió ayudarle escoger un regalo o algo para una nueva novia – Pensó para sus adentros- Lo único que ganas John es perder dinero de tus bolsillos. – Entonces miro a lo lejos su equipo de ciencias- John no está aquí, y lo único que me limita es no quemar la casa-entonces solo alzo los hombros en total indiferencia a la advertencia y empezó a caminar hacia sus "juguetes".

-…-

Solo había pasado una hora y como niño dejo aburrido sus juguetes desparramados por toda la cocina. Había avanzado en su experimento sí, pero el ver como los ojos humanos se consumían en agua herviente mientras echaba sal yodada como simple comida no le apetecía como él pensaba. Entonces noto que un nuevo mensaje aparecía en su teléfono móvil.

 **Sherlock ¿podrías comprar leche?**

 **JW**

-Aparte de dejarme solo, me manda a comprar- expresa dramáticamente el peli-negro. Y empieza a pisar con los dedos las teclas formando un nuevo mensaje.

 **¿Por qué?**

 **SH**

El cual fue rápidamente respondido.

 **Porque fuiste TU el que se la acabo en un experimento**

 **JW**

Algo malhumorado Sherlock asiente aceptando su culpabilidad.

 **Touche. Okay lo hare**

 **SH**

Entonces el detective toma su abrigo, cartera guardada en el mismo mientras deja atrás la cocina desordenada

-Bueno, no la queme- dice al salir.

-…-

Una vez en la tienda, tomo uno de los litros de leche mostrados. Lo subió a la canasta y fue al mostrador para comprarla.

-Estúpida leche. Estúpida tienda. Estúpido protocolo de esperar en una fila. Estúpido John.- decía con poca paciencia mientras veía como la fila se movía…demasiado lento para su gusto.

Pero curiosamente para alguien paciente la fila se movía bien. Tiempo después cuando por fin fue su turno, llego un nuevo mensaje pero no era de John.

 **Sherlock necesito tu apoyo para el papeleo del caso anterior.**

-Ese holgazán que no puede hacerlo solo como un policía francamente medio respetable.- decía para sus adentros respecto al mensaje del Inspector Lestrede. Suspira y se resigna a comprar el productor anteriormente insultado.

Una vez a fuera de la tienda, maldice de nuevo por no tener sus guantes. Jalo de nuevo la bolsa con el litro de leche y comienza a caminar hasta que se da cuenta que algo lo seguía.

-Mycroft, al menos deberías tratar de ser más discreto- dice mientras voltea a la calle. Y si, el esa calle desfilaba el auto tan elegante que había "raptado" a John tantas veces en el pasado.

-Pero si querido hermano eso no sería nuestro estilo- exclama con elegancia el Holmes mayor.-Sherlock sube-

-No- He ignorándolo se encamina hacia el resto del camino.

-No me ignores, Wiliam Sherlock Scott Holmes-dice con severidad su hermano.

-No te ignoro, escapo de ti- entonces rápidamente se aleja.

-…..-

Una vez en la oficina del I.D. Sherlock deja la leche en el escritorio. Greg Lestrede solo lo mira molesto, tratando de mandarle indirectas con los ojos para que la quite pero obviamente ignorado por el detective.

-¿Me necesitabas?- exclama el pelinegro.

-Sí, algo del papeleo, es importante llenar cierta información.- entonces Lestrede empieza a sacar los documentos necesarios mientras Sherlock lo mira con aburrimiento. Al empezar a llenarlas, Greg trata de sacar una conversación.

-Y Sherlock amm….¿Cómo te va?-

-Bien, ¿Qué sucede?- Responde exasperado Holmes.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que has oído Gavin, ¿Crees que no he notado que lo que estamos haciendo es solo una distracción?-

-Holmes, en primera mi nombre es Greg y en segunda ¿Cuál distracción?-

-¡Por favor¡ Me estás dando documentos irrelevantes del caso….Y tratas de hablar conmigo- Sherlock se levanta de su asiento y toma la leche con una mano y su abrigo con la otra- Yo me largo.-Entonces se voltea hacia el ID antes de salir- Y dile a mi hermano que escoja a alguien mejor para distraerme.- Un sonido de puerta cerrándose fuertemente fue lo que se escuchó. Greg toma su celular y manda un mensaje.

 **Sherlock salió. Está por descubrirlo.**

El cual fue contestado con otro.

 **Bien. Plan B.**

 **-…-**

Mientras Sherlock volvía en su camino, observo como un niño era molestado por otros más grandes. El chico vestía una camisa morada con un chaleco de rombos y unos shorts largos negros, tenía el cabello lacio y negro y poseía unos ojos miel. Con insistencia y molestia trataba de quitarles a sus agresores unos lentes de su pertenencia.

-Hey geniecito, Hey geniecito, ¿Quieres tus lentes?-decía uno de ellos.

-Dénmelos idiotas- decía el joven.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Asustarme con tu enorme cabezota o por los enormes libros que te comes?- Podía notar como los otros niños lo insultaban y se burlaban. El chico de los lentes trataba de no llorar para no humillare mas.- ¿Acaso "Nerdmish" se quiere ir con su papi? o espera tú no tienes-

-Es irónico que lo digas-Se escuchó a sus espaldas. Hablándole al agresor líder. Todos se voltearon alterados a su inusual nueva visita.- Porque no creo que alguien a quien ni conoció a su padre pueda decir algo semejante.-

-Tu ni se meta anciano.- decía el niño agresor.- no sabe nada.

Sherlock solo sonríe de manera burlona.- Claro que sí, lo veo en tu ropa de rebaja y barata por la poca disponibilidad de dinero. Tu actitud agresiva solo demuestra que realmente no tuviste una figura paterna a la cual seguir. Además, tus usuales burlas son para no sentirte tan mal.

El niño, estaba asustado pero aparentaba ser valiente.-Tu no sabe nada. Eres solo un idiota igual que ese niño.- El niño señalado tenía un poco de vergüenza ante la acusación.

-Ah ¿Crees que somos idiotas?... Bien- Entonces fue señalando a cada niño mientras decía.

-Moja la cama. Se come los mocos. Le gusta la madre de un amigo. Posiblemente homosexual.- Esto último se lo dedica al líder quien estaba todo sonrojado por la situación- Y a menos a que quiera que continúe creo que deben irse y dejar de molestarlo.- Y sin más los chicos salieron cobardemente de ahí. Una vez lejos los malos, Sherlock miro al niño.

-Bien haz sido vengado.- le dice.

-Wow ¿cómo has hecho eso? …. ¡eres Sherlock Holmes¡ me encanta tu sitio web y el Blog del Sr. Watson, soy su fan.-Decía alegremente- Por esa razón podía deducir tan bien, Genial-

-Oh eso realmente no lo esperaba, Hamish Sheik-

-¿Cómo sabe mi…? olvídalo, pregunta tonta- decía el niño sonriente- Pero me gustaría saber cómo lo has hecho.

-Bueno, con el burdo insulto que te dieron y tus iniciales en tu mochila indican un nombre H pero no muy conocido ya que eres de familia acomodada, lo cual comprendo completamente.- El niño de 13 años se carcajea levemente.- Por lo cual podría disminuir las opciones. En cuanto a Sheik…pues tienes una figura llamada Trifuerza en la mochila de ese videojuego tan conocido…The legend of Zelda...y pues los nombres de los principales sería demasiado obvio para ocultad la obsesión de tu padre por ese juego por lo cual un nombre decente y no tan conocido.-

-Correcto le haz atinado a todo…sigamos hablando, háblame de un caso, sobre ese asesinato doble sin salida….-

Bueno solo digamos que Sherlock y Hamish pasaron una divertida y extraña tarde, y a Sherlock se le olvido poner la maldita leche que ahora estaba en un callejón y pronto estaría lloviendo.

-….-

-Adiós Sr. Holmes, estaré al tanto de sus casos-

-Bien, estaremos en contacto- dice mientras le da su tarjeta de presentación. El chico se va y entra a una casa, su hogar. Las nubes empiezan a dejar fluir el agua y empieza a empaparlo.- Genial. Excelente- Entonces nuevamente una lujosa limosina aparece en la calle.- Esto no mejora-

-Oh Sherlock.- dice el dueño de la limosina- ¿Haciendo nuevos amigo?-

-Pues si quieres verlo asi, si.- Y se encamina con frio a su casa.

-Sherlock no puedes ir a tu casa en la lluvia-

-Oh claro que si-

-Sherlock, te resfriaras-

-No te preocupes, madre-

-Vuelve aquí, porque si te enfermas John te obligara tomar medicina y….no dejarte ir a casos. Además necesitas comprar otra vez leche ¿No?- Sherlock suspira, y solo por esa ocasión le haría caso a su hermano.

-…-

Una vez dentro 221B, Sherlock sube las escaleras siendo seguido por Mycroft y su paraguas.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-

-Quiero saludar y John y….-

-A sí que …..Un plan que hiciste con John ¿eh?-

-Al fin lo descubres.-

-Era un poco obvio, con el simple hecho de que John me mandara por Leche-

-No debió a verte subestimado-

-¿Y qué me espera allá?-

Mycroft sonríe y exclama- No puedo creer que lo olvidaras. Tu solo sube.-

Sherlock traga fondo y sube. Levemente abre la puerta y la siguiente escena…realmente no se la esperaba.

-SORPRESA!- dicen todos al altísono. Si, había varios globos, algunos aperitivos hechos por la casera, algunos presentes en la mesa y un pequeño pastel de chocolate. John, Molly, La Sra. H, Lestrede estaban ahí.

-Una fiesta-dice su hermano mientras mira a un Sherlock algo…inquieto.- Feliz cumpleaños-

-¿Hoy es 6 de enero?- pregunta el Holmes menor.-Bueno, a mí nunca me ha importado el día en el que estoy ni estas fiestas triviales.-

-Oh vamos Sherlock por esta ocasión diviértete por una fiesta y tomando en cuenta que nos esforzamos mucho en esto así que…! NO JODAS!- exclama Lestrede.

-¿Cómo quieres que disfrute algo que…?- pero fue interrumpido por un John Watson aventándole un par de guantes en la cara.- Espero que ya no pases frio- dice en broma.

-Con esas cosas no se juegan, mi trasporte-como llama a su cuerpo- se empezó a congelar, y aburrir-entonces recordó lo de la primera nota.-Entonces fuiste con Molly para…-

-Sí, comprarte un regalo- dice John incomodo.- Es que no sabía que regalarte sin que luego te aburrieras de él, pedí ayuda a todos para saber.-

Hablo Greg- Yo le dice que te regalara algún libro.-

-Pero yo le dije que los terminarías quemando u olvidando.-respondió John.

Luego la Sra. hablo- Yo dije una cena rom…-pero fue callada por un rojo Watson.

-Eso obviamente no!-

-Bueno, luego dije un juego de química.-dice riendo la casera.-

-Pero era algo que ya tenías.-Inicia Molly.-Entonces le propuse a John salir a las tiendas a buscar y por eso no estaba aquí. Entonces le pedimos apoyo a Greg y a tu hermano, para preparar todo-Saco una pequeña caja. Entregándosela a John.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Sherlock-dice felizmente John.

-Felicidades Hermano-dice Mycroft.

En la caja había un sobre, otra caja más pequeña , un álbum y un par de boletos.

Sherlock toma la caja pequeña y era una nueva bufanda azul.

-Ese regalo es de mi parte Sherlock-dice Molly. Sherlock ya necesitaba una bufanda nueva por los anteriores casos. Solo digamos que ahora está ensangrentada, algo quemada y enlodada. Sherlock la mira de manera seria pero sabe que en el fondo le gusto.

-Gracias Molly Hooper.-dice mientras la besa en la mejilla causando un mar de emociones a Molly.

Entonces toma el álbum y son… ¿fotos?

-Ese es mío, hermanito.-dice en burla. Eran diversas fotos de Sherlock, desde su nacimiento hasta hoy, con otras personas o incluso solo. Y algunas eran levemente vergonzosas. Causando el enrojecimiento de su rostro pálido.

-Te voy a matar gordo maldito-dice en susurro.

-Pero si estas tan tierno Sherlock-dice Molly.

-Eso es cierto.-dice John.

-Bien, correcto. Déjenlo.-dice Sherlock mientras cierra el álbum y lo guarda. Entonces soma el sobre que decía "Caso # 23"- Un caso nuevo, pero no es de Londres es de…-

-Italia. Roma para ser exactos. Mafiosos.-Dice John Watson sonriendo.- E iremos los dos.-dice mostrando los boletos.-Lo demás ya está asegurado allá.-

Sherlock no podía parar de lo contento. Un caso de mafiosos italianos en Roma. Eso sí que tiene clase. Rápidamente empieza a saltar de felicidad como niño en navidad y abraza fuertemente a John.-Gracias.-

-De nada, amigo.-

-Bien, entonces ha celebrar que Sherlock es más viejo-dice Lestrede.-Y que eso no limite su insana sed de resolver misterios y crímenes.

-Si-dicen todos mientas se sientan para comer el pastel.

-Sra. Hundson no le dé pastel a el gordo de mi hermano, está a dieta.-dice vengativamente.-Ni deje que se acerque a las galletas y bocadillos. ¿No querrás que le diga a Momy?-divirtiéndose de la mirada furiosa de su hermano.

-¿Te la esas pasando bien?- dice John a Sherlock.

-Mucho.-dice sonriéndole. Como solo lo hace con él.

-He hecho un nuevo colega, ¿Puedo invitarlo a comer pastel?-

-¿A si?- dice John confundido y algo…extrañado- Pues creo que sí, ¿cómo se llama?-

-Mycroft puedes comunicarte con Hamish, no se su número y además no creo que sus padres lo dejen venir solo.-

-¿Hamish?-dice John aún más confundido-¿Padres? ¿Pero cuantos años tiene?

-ammm eso no importa… creo. Bueno tiene 13-

-¡¿13?!-

Bueno solo digamos que Sherlock paso el principio de uno de sus mejore cumpleaños con sus amigos en el 221B.

-….-

Oh porfin publico algo. Espero que les gusten chicos y que tengan buen inicio de clases.

Feliz cumpleaños Hector.!

Comenten no sean flojos.


	2. Chapter 2 FEBRERO

DOCE

Doce meses. Doce Momentos. Doce compartirles. Doce cosas que Sherlock guardaría en su palacio mental. Doce meses en el la vida dentro del 221B durante el año.

Bueno este fic tratara sobre doce momentos y fiestas en el año con Sherlock & CIA

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANDREA, mi Watson, he aquí tu regalito n.n

Este Capítulo tendrá más acción y misterio. Como ya dije puede contener un poco de Johnlock .

Le doy las gracias a Fenrir Kholer y a MyMindPalace221b por sus comentarios y aportaciones. :D

 **Febrero.**

La noche lluviosa en Londres bajo una leve luna llena. Era ya 14 de febrero en la madrugada. Y a lo lejos se podía escuchar como dos hombres corrían tras un tercero en las calles desoladas. Sherlock corría gritando que se detuviera, junto a John que con cuidado sacaba su arma por si acaso. Saltando de edificio a edificio donde el perseguido asesino los dejaba atrás.

-John no podemos dejarlo escapar-grita Sherlock algo cansado.

-Eso estoy seguro, Sherlock-dice fatigado su compañero.

Pero aun por sus intentos de atraparlo, algo sale mal cuando Sherlock intenta saltar del edificio al otro vecino. Resbala. Siente como la gravedad lo atrapa.

-¡SHERLOCK!- grita John completamente en Shock.

Pero veamos cuando todo comenzó….

 **-13 de Febrero—**

Son la 10 am en Baker Street donde Sherlock salía de su amado hogar para dirigirse hacia la oficina del I.D Lestrede. Él le había llamado por un "caso curioso y extraño" lo cual motivo con creces su mañana pero la seria el que calificara ese caso según "curioso y extraño". John había mandado un mensaje diciendo que estaba en el consultorio pero que pronto iría con el hacia él.

-¿Que tienes para mí?-dice al entrar a la oficina del detective.

-Asesinato en serie. 3 mujeres hasta ahora. Sin relación entre si- dice entregando el sobre con la información. –Hasta ahora sabemos su modo operan ti.-

-¿De qué trata?-dice Sherlock con ansias posando sus manos como rezo en sus labios.

-Se trata de un asesino llamado…o más bien auto-llamado el "vengador de San Valentín". Hasta ahora ha atacado a estas 3 mujeres.-mostrando las fotos de sus cadáveres fue interrumpido por un agitado John.

-He llegado ¿De qué me perdí?-

-¿Por qué has tarda…? Donovan otra vez. Sabes que debes ser puntual.-le reclama Sherlock.- Para ella es más fácil detenerte cuando estas solo. –

-Oh déjame-dice John enojado por su reacción.- continua Greg-

-Bien, como decía han sido 3 mujeres hasta ahora victimas de el "Vengador de San Valentín". 3 mujeres sin relación pero asesinadas. Todas asesinadas de la misma forma por los mismos rumbos. Son disparadas en el corazón y la cabeza para luego dejarlas tiradas en un callejón.-

-¿Y por qué lo llaman "Vengador de San Valentín"?-pregunta John.

-Porque deja a un lado una tarjeta de San Valentín con ellas. Sus víctimas están en un charco de sangre. En su pecho esta un As de corazón y…-

-Y es su mano tienen su propio corazón.- continua Sherlock de manera normal y profesional (¿?).

-Vaya…creo que eso es demasiado…extremo.- dice John con un escalofrió. No sabe si por el miedo o la emoción de un nuevo caso. Tal vez ambas.

-Mujeres, diferentes pero mismo operanti.- dice Sherlock- ya tengo algunas hipótesis pero necesitaríamos ir a ver los cuerpos en Barts y ver las escenas del crimen. Si pasa algo más nos dices, Lestrede. Estaremos en contacto.-

Una vez en el taxi, directo a Barts, Sherlock empezó con sus hipótesis.

-Aunque no haya relación entre las víctimas se nota a leguas que son mujeres que lo han rechazado-

-¿Rechazado? ¿Es hombre?- pregunta John- Puede que sea lógico pero la temática de San Valentín y los detalles me hacían dudar.-

-Tú no eres nadie para decir algo, Sr. Romántico. ¿Oh acaso debo recordarte tus poéticas formas de escribir en tu blog, o describirme ?- le encara Holmes.

-Cállate.- le dice John avergonzado.-Entonces ¿Un hombre que se venga de sus rechazos?-

-Correcto. Hasta ahora tengo que es un hombre, adulto que mata a sus ex parejas.-

-En víspera de San Valentín-concluye John.

-¿Qué?-

-San Valentín. Casi es 14 de febrero y el empezó con sus ataques. - contesto Watson.

Sherlock lo miro como si viera algo horrible.- ¿Hablas de esa horrible fecha comercial? ¿Regalar chocolates y eso?-

-Sí, eso. Solo que este hombre no regala chocolate si no asesinatos.-

-No sé si deba odiarle o agradecerle. Ya me aburría en casa.- respondió Holmes con una mirada de reprimenda de John.

-…-

-¿Algo de ADN del asesino?-

-Nada, este es bueno, parece inexperto pero mínimo sabe cómo ocultar sospecha- responde Molly de manera apresurada-

-Eso dicen todos y luego los capturo.- dice con arrogancia.

-¿Y qué notas?- pregunta una nerviosa Molly al lado del detective.

-Por ahora he dado con más pistas y eliminar algunas hipótesis-

-¿Quién crees que las haya asesinado?-

-Pues un hombre. De unos 20-28 años. Solo y con un pésimo empleo. Ahora se venga de las personas que lo rechazaron. Demasiado común-

Molly solo se disloco por lo último- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Porque si tuviese un empleo que le gustara no estaría distrayéndose en otras cosas. Además todo el método de asesinato tiene la etiqueta de personal. Roba-corazones- decía mientras observaba la entrada de la enorme herida del pecho.

-Gracias a Dios le sacaron el corazón pos-mortem a todas-explico el doctor después de inspeccionar los cuerpos junto con Molly.-Pero que salvaje manera de hacerlo.-

-Debió utilizado chuchillos de carne pero no sabe usarlos. Como si tuviese la teoría perono la técnica , que no los usara de manera…- pero Sherlock se quedó callado ante su revelación.

\- Frecuente. Trabaja de cerca con ellos pero no los usa.- continua John.

-Restaurantes, lugares donde se corta carne, carnicerías. Él lo más probable es que trabaje como vendedor o lavaplatos.-

-Ya nos vamos acercando.-

-Parece que se resolverá pronto, que aburrido- Sherlock se aleja de la víctima y toma sus cosas, mientras se aleja junto con John por un taxi. Sherlock solo tecleaba en su celular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- el rubio solo se había subido al carro y Sherlock le había dado la dirección al taxista.

-A el restaurante "Paris".-

-Y… ¿Porque?- dice John confundido.

-Descartando los lugares que estaban muy lejanos del punto de las víctimas, lugares con mucha gente, luego restaurantes o lugares donde no vendieran carne o usaran cuchillos, entre otros punto di con ese horrible restaurante. –

-¿Horrible?-

-Normalmente van gente….-

-¿Mala, maleantes, ladrones, estafadores?- pregunto John emocionado ante el peligro.

-….enamorada...- Parecía un niño que veía a dos personas besarse.

-¡¿Es enserio?!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez ahí podían ver como miles de parejas entraban al sencillo pero lindo restaurante. Claro, San Valentín estaba cerca y era el mejor tiempo para el romántico lugar.

-Bueno, la siguiente fase es más sencilla. John- dice mientras muestra un poco de enojo- saca tu teléfono-

-¿Y para qué?-

-Llama a tu novia en turno, invítala al restaurante, ya puse una reservación. –

John tenía en sus manos su móvil que cerro rápidamente al escuchar su idea- Ahora no tengo, espantaste a la última-

-¿A si? ¿Qué hice esta vez según tú?- respondió el detective de manera falsamente inocente.

-No sé, ¿solo tirar accidentalmente tu taza de té caliente en su vestido nuevo? –

-Ves, agradécemelo, es demasiado fácil de fastidiar. Además ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de su corte de cabello.- pensó un poco y dijo otra idea- ¿Y si vamos los dos?-

-La última vez que intensamos fingir ser pareja no funciono del todo. Casi me acosan a mí y eras un no dejaste que me acercara a nadie. Habla con Molly.- contesto molesto y avergonzado a Sherlock.

\- Está ocupada. Por más que ella hubiese querido venir, lo cual era obvio, pero ella está demasiado citada por cadáveres.- el pelinegro bufo. Ellos estaban sentados a unas bancas cerca.-

\- Ves es difícil tener una cita- le declaro John.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera necesitas tener atracción por la otra persona. Otra cosa es que tus gustos en mujeres hasta hoy son un asco-

-Ni siquiera te he visto salir con una- el doctor tenía un buen punto y Sherlock le afecto en el orgullo.

-ya te había dicho que eso de salir o citas no es mi área. Pero yo tendría una cita cuando quisiera o cuando tuviese tiempo.-

-Oh lo dice el tipo que tiene experiencia en el amor-

Esto se estaba poniendo muy tenso. Ambos lo sabían.

-Te propongo una apuesta- podía ver la curiosa sonrisa curvilínea del Holmes.

Esto se pondría bueno.

-Te escucho-contesto al detective.

-El primero que consiga una chica, para una cita en el restaurante, Gana-

-¿Qué pasara con quien pierda?-

-Hará lo que el otro quiera-cada quien ya tenía algunas cosas que querían que sus respectivos compañeros hicieran, como que trajera leche más seguido e hiciera los quehaceres de la casa como John o que realizara más casos o que ayudara con sus experimentos como Sherlock.

-Hecho-

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Habían pasado algunas horas y John todavía no conseguía ninguna chica. No había visto a Sherlock por ningún lado así que suponía que estaba igual que él. Había intentado con todos sus viejos trucos.

Ayudar a la chica si no podía con algo, hablar casualmente en el parque, hacer algo súper caballeroso pero nada.

-Esto va a terminar mal si no me apuro- aun por su cansancio sentía que la suerte aún podría estar a su lado.

Por otra parte, Sherlock tenía también sus dificultades. No había conseguido aun una cita y ya empezaba aburriste. Ese no era su zona de confort y no recordaba nada en su palacio mental que le ayudase a ganar la apuesta.

Intento hablar sobre su blog (a quien nadie pelaba un mucho) que no funciono, intento deducir sobre la mujer que lo acompañaba en el parque pero tampoco (en John funciono, ¿porque en otros no?), hacer algo súper "heroico" como bajar al extraño gato de la anciana del árbol pero solo gano unos dulce de la abuelita.

-No quiero limpiar el departamento-se dijo.

Así que miro hacia la librería que estaba a un lado del restaurante. Ahí se encontraba una linda chica. Intento deducir un poco sobre ella, logrando algunos datos. 25 años, soltera, estudiante de Psicología. Alta, de piel levemente bronceada. No había nacido en Londres si no en alguna parte de América. Cabellos castaños rizados hasta debajo de los hombros. Ojos café decorados por unos lentes de forma ovalada. Lectora de "profesión" y gustosa de conocer cosas nuevas.

Ella era lista no tanto como el pero sí lo era, y podría fingir una buena conversación.

Se acercó a ella viendo que estaba viendo algunos libros que se encontraban en varias mesas afuera de la tienda. Tomo rápidamente Sherlock un libro que ya había leído antes, por si preguntaba.

La chica iba a hablarle cuando aparece que alguien más cambiara sus planes.

-Wow ¿Te gusta Orgullo y…?-

-¡Hola!- escucho la chica de dos hombres diferentes. Uno alto y pelinegro y otro rubio pero más bajito.

-¿Sherlock?

-¿John?-

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto la joven.

-Si- respondieron John.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar un café al restaurante vecino?- dijo Sherlock.

-Hey ¡Yo quería invitarla a un café!-

-Pues muy tarde- contesto victorioso el Holmes-

-¿Y si vamos los tres?- propuso la castaña.

-¡¿Qué?!- contestaron los confundidos.

-Una apuesta ¿no es cierto Señor Watson y Holmes?-

John y Sherlock se sintieron algo apenados (mas John) de verse descubiertos. Pero curiosos por saber cómo supo.

-Nos viste discutir. Nos conoces. Has leído el blog de John y sigues sobre nuestros casos. Eso resuelve los pins de tu bolsa de "SH"- interviene Holmes.

-Wow, sí que es inteligente, Señor Holmes, con razón escribe tantas maravillas de El, doctor. Soy Andrew Wilson.-

-Un gusto- saluda Sherlock con el puño con la chica. Igual que el apenado Watson.- Vamos entonces, se acabara la reservación.

-Vamos entonces- dice Andrew mientras camina.

John se acerca al oído de Sherlock- Empate ¿no es cierto?-

-Empate, aunque yo estuve más cerca de ganar.

John solo atina a reírse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de comer algo de pasta y un poco de agua empiezan a charlar. Bueno, John más que nada. Sherlock hablaba sí, pero se fijaba más si hallaba con algún sospechoso. Ya tenía a varios como el muchacho mesero o el algo físicamente viejo señor que limpiaba los baños-

-Entonces Señor Holmes, ¿ha leído Orgullo y Prejuicio? – pregunto alegremente la chica.

John casi saca café de la tos que causo la risa. Sherlock desvía la mirada. –Si-

-¿Enserio Sherlock? Y todo mundo diciendo que eres un robot cuando has leído novelas románticas– opino el doctor de manera burlona.

-Señor Watson, Orgullo y Prejuicio es una hermosa novela. Y si el Sr. Holmes las ha leído es por algo ¿no? ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito?- Andrew mira al detective alegre esperando su respuesta. Se sentía algo avergonzado ya que no le había dicho nadie su de hace varios meses justo de lectura.

-Mr. Darcy-

-¡Enserio!, a mí me gusta mucho-

-Y no digo que Lizzy no lo sea pero encuentro más interesante a él. –

-Sherlock ¿porque no me habías dicho?- pregunto de la nada John.

Sherlock algo incómodo contesto.- no preguntaste. Además lo leía cuando no había nada que hacer y para no destruir el departamento la Sra. H. Me lo presto. Normalmente es cuando no estás en casa.-

-Oh no se ponga celoso Sr. Watson.-dice Andrew mientras posa su mano en el hombro de Sherlock- Sherlock no lo va cambiar por un personaje que tristemente no existe.- exclama con algo de desilusión.-

-Yo no estoy celoso- el doctor sí que se había molestado por el comentario- Además no creo que estés obsesionado con el personaje ¿o sí?- Pero el detective no lo miraba, ni ponía atención. Solo observaba. Observaba a uno de los encargados de limpieza que de manera discreta miraba con molestia a su mesa.

-Perfecto- exclama más para sí el Holmes.

-¿Perfecto, que es perfecto?- pregunta confundido John.

-Obviamente que Mr. Darcy es perfecto- dice ilusionada.

-No, cállense- dice molesto ante la situación Sherlock. Rápidamente pone el dinero del café y sale dejando a los otros dos atrás.

-¿Se habrá molestado?- pregunta Andrew.-

-No lo sé. A veces es así-

-Si quieres, puedo darte mi número, fue divertido- dice la chica mientras se lo pone en una servilleta- Si quieren salir estaré encantada. Adiós Sr. Watson-

-Dime John- exclama rápidamente el doctor

-Y tu dime Andrew- responde la chica con una sonrisa mientras el doctor guarda la servilleta mientras sigue al detective.

Una vez que alcanzara a Sherlock fuera del restaurante. John le toma del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Paso algo malo?-

-Al contrario- responde el detective con una sonrisa- Tengo varias pistas, supongo que te dio su número, ¿verdad?-

-Amm sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?- John realmente estaba confundido

-Hay que vigilarla. Sera la próxima víctima-

-No pude ser-

-Sí,… y yo que pensé que sería un caso más difícil. Que tristeza-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, entonces que es ¿limpiador, mesero?-

-Limpiador, pero debo confirmar más mi teoría y cuidar a Andrew-

-Entonces la seguimos- eso era más una confirmación que una respuesta. Sonaba ¿Enojado?

-Sería lo mejor, así sabremos qué relación tiene con el asesino, buscar pistas-

-Qué curioso-

-¿Qué?-

-Dijiste "Cuidar a Andrew" , no "Seguir a la futura victima"-

Ambos se quedaron viendo tratando de entender a otro, pero la acción los llamo primero.

-Se mueve. Vamos- le dice Sherlock a John.

Los dos fueron tras ella.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.

Todo fue totalmente normal en las siguientes horas. En cuanto Andrew salió fueron a tras ella pero ella rápidamente regreso al restaurante, como si se le olvidara algo.

-Entremos por otra puerta- dice Sherlock. Una vez atravesado por la cocina rápidamente mientras Sherlock mentía diciendo que eran de Salubridad, lograron sentarse y llegar cerca de Andrew. Ella iba a buscar su mesa cuando alguien le muestra sus llaves con las manos.

-¿Daniell?- pregunto al joven, quien era de los que aseaban las mesas y pisos del restaurante. Era alto y delgado, de apariencia enfermiza y grandes ojeras. Tenía cabello rubio obscuro y unos curiosos ojos café.

-Hola Andrew, distinguí tus llaves enseguida, por llavero- dice el mencionado.

-Es su amigo, no llegaron a más.- susurra Sherlock a John.- Es el mismo tipo que mire- parecía bastante interesado en la conversación de las dos personas.

John se extrañó. Sherlock nunca se interesaba por sus cliente, bueno ella ni siquiera era una cliente.

-Hola Daniell, ¿Cuánto tiempo, no?- dijo la chica alegre mientras guardaba sus llaves- ¿Cómo te trata la vida?-

-Más o menos, bueno desde que dejamos de hablarnos seguido, no ha sido lo mismo- inicia el joven.

-Oh no te preocupes, te ira mejor lo se.- dijo la chica.

-Esta incomoda- dijo John.

-Lo sé- dijo Sherlock mientras ponía su mano sobre el brazo de John.

Seguían hablando cosas tribales hasta que el chico empezó a preguntar.

-Amm Andrew tienes… ¿Tienes novio?- de manera rápida lo expreso pero Andrew entendió rápidamente con leve incomodidad.

-Daniell, ya te había dicho, yo no planeo tener pareja mientras realizo mi carrera. Ya lo había puesto en claro. Desde que te reprobaron en medicina tan haz puesto tan…-

-¿Tan qué?- pregunto molesto Daniell mientras se acercaba.

-Pesado. Y lo dijo en buena onda, me caes bien pero no te veo como más. Perdóname, enser... –

-¡Eso es lo que dicen todas!- grita mientas la toma fuerte del brazo.-Mentiras-

John y Sherlock se pararon rápidamente, igual que el encargado del lugar. El Holmes se coloca junto a Andrew mientras pone su brazo sobre ella.

-¿Estas bien?- dicen los habitantes del 221B, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es tu novio?- dice con veneno el limpiador.

Sherlock lo mira con severidad mientras el encargado se acerca.- Dan, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el cómo tratar a los clientes?-

-Oh no se preocupe, ya nos íbamos- dice Sherlock mientras sale junto a Andrew que se soba donde una mano quedo marcada en su piel. John solo mira al chico, quien estaba realmente furioso, después salió junto al detective.

-Estoy bien- empezó antes de que le preguntasen.- Nunca había visto a Dan así-

-Es el- dice Sherlock a John.

-¿El?... tenemos que alertar-

-¿El qué?- interroga la más joven.

-Tienes que ir con nosotros, estas en peligro- dice John mientras tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Te explicamos en el camino-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

-No puedo creerlo- dice la hermosa joven mientras trata de sorber su te.- Él no lo haría… ¿o sí?-

Estaban en la oficina de Lestrade buscando el expediente de Dan.

-Lo que me temia.- dice Holmes- Daniell Steve Millhouse, ha estado en la cárcel dos ocasiones en por agresión a terceros, varias acusaciones de acoso y antecedentes de obsesión. Expulsado de la carrera de médico cirujano por conflictos con alumnos y por sus materias reprobadas. Eso explica el que tenga la teoría pero no la técnica. Alta depresión. Además si alcanzo un tope de tolerancia es porque ha tenido demasiados "desamores", que patética mente.-

-Oh no-dice la chica mientras se cubre las manos.

-Sherlock, el que fuese rechazado no es su culpa, además si ya tenía problemas y nadie le ayudaba no es que sea patético…-le regaña John.-

-Pero aún no tenemos pruebas de esta acusación Sherlock- indica el ID. Greg solo resopla y le muestras las fotos de las víctimas a Andrew.

-¿Las reconoces?-

Ella toma las fotos y algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.- Oh mi Dios…- Ella posa las fotos y las pone en la mesa.

-Ella- dice mientras la indica con un dedo tembloroso. Era una morena de cabello corto rizado- Era una amiga cercana de Dan, pero dejaron de verse desde que el salió de la carrera, se llamaba Lizzy. Estudiante de enfermería-luego indica a la segunda. Esta pelirroja teñida con piel pálida- Ella, es Caroline, era de derecho igual que yo, nos graduamos juntas. Nosotras tres veíamos seguido a Dan aun por su desanexo de los demás compañeros. Casi no tenía amigos. La tercera. Ahora a una chica asiática- indica.- No la conozco, debió verla después de que salió.-

-Bueno, ahora tenemos la relación.- dice John.- Pero sigue sin ser lo suficiente para arrestarlo.

-Podemos ir a su casa, buscar algo que le evidencie y…- pero la joven interrumpe la loca idea de Sherlock.

-Úsenme como carnada.-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los tres.

-Tú estás loca- le indica Greg.

-Eso lo sé...pero mira lo que le hizo a estas mujeres. Esto no lo hago para salvarme si no para que no quede impune, alguien tiene que detenerlo…me anoto Sherlock-

Sherlock la mira, estaba en una batalla extraña dentro de sí.

-Está bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

-Esto es una puta loca idea Sherlock- exclama entre un callejón con el Holmes a su lado, John. Estaban subiendo hacia el tejado donde aparentemente Daniell le había pedido a la joven para poderse disculpar. Era el de su departamento.

-Tienes tu pistola ¿no?-

-SHERLOCK- dijo indignado.

-Lo sé, pero no pude negar esa gran oportunidad.-

-Y yo que pensé que te interesaba la chica…- dice confundido el médico.

-Lo hace- dice sin pelos en la lengua. John fue dislocado por la respuesta.

\- ¿El gran Sherlock Holmes… interesado por una chica?-

-Joh…-pero antes de terminar se escuchó un grito.

-¡DAN, DETENTE!- ambos hombres salen presurosos a su encuentro, donde encontraron a una Andrew siendo aprisionada por los brazos del asqueroso asesino. –SUELTAME-

-DEJALA TRANQUILA- dice John con su hablar militar y decidido.

Él acerca su cuchillo al pecho de la chica – ¿O qué?-

-No tienes que hacerlo Dan. Sal de tu ciclo vicioso. Esto no es tu culpa….pero tampoco de ellas.-

-Cállate, no sabes que tanto he sufrido- hunde un poco más el cuchillo sin llegar a travesar, más como una advertencia.

-Escúchala, Daniell-

-Cállate niño bonito, o mato a tu novia-

-Nosotras no pudimos corresponderte pero alguien lo haría. Nosotras dijimos no, pero algún día alguien dirá que sí. Pero tú decides si quieres seguir viviendo solo-

El joven sigue amenazándola pero se queda callado.

-¿Por qué?- estaba realmente confundido- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Soy un monstruo-

-Yo también creía que era un monstruo. Hasta que…- empezó a hablar el Holmes, mientras veía a Andrew y luego a John.- Vi que solo tenía que ser paciente para que las personas indicadas abrieras sus puertas. Hay una frase que dice "Yo no quería que usted pensara bien de mí, pero ud. lo hizo sin yo quererlo", busca a esa persona. Ay por los cielos, hablo como John.-dice el avergonzado. Rápidamente volvió a su faceta fría- Suelta el cuchillo.-

El hombre más joven dudo, lentamente quito el cuchillo y salió saltando a un edificio abandonado. Al parecer su apariencia enfermiza no lo era tanto. Salió corriendo mientras algunos relámpagos suenan junto con la lluvia.

-Detente- gritan ambos mientras van por él.

Andrew solo parecía en Shock mientras trataba de seguirlos.

La noche lluviosa en Londres bajo una leve luna llena. Era ya 14 de febrero en la madrugada. Y a lo lejos se podía escuchar como dos hombres corrían tras un tercero en las calles desoladas. Sherlock corría gritando que se detuviera, junto a John que con cuidado sacaba su arma por si acaso. Saltando de edificio a edificio donde el perseguido asesino los dejaba atrás.

-John no podemos dejarlo escapar-grita Sherlock algo cansado.

-Eso estoy seguro, Sherlock-dice fatigado su compañero.

Pero aun por sus intentos de atraparlo, algo sale mal cuando Sherlock intenta saltar del edificio al otro vecino. Resbala. Siente como la gravedad lo atrapa.

-¡SHERLOCK!- grita John completamente en Shock.

El detective logra atrapar una cuerda donde se tenía tendida ropa y logra subir al otro extremo con dificultad. John lo ayuda a subir mientras tratan de correr a toda prisa tras Daniell.

Saltaron varios edificios más pero lograron atraparlo cuando los edificios dejaron de ser cercanos.

-Detente, ya no tienes escapatoria.-

El chico solo atina a ver lo lejano del suelo. Vuelve su vista a ellos y ve como con lentitud y dificultad logra alcanzarlos Andrew.

-Que buena condición tienes Andrew al parecer los aerobics diarios que haces en tu casa hacen efecto.- Grito el asesino, ella solo se avergüenza ya que no le había contado a nadie de eso.

-Ya déjala en paz maldito- dice John. Deja el arma y acompáñanos, si dejas de quejarte podremos ayudarte.-

-NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME- dice mientras deja una carta y su cuchillo y se deja caer al vacio.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Luces rojas y azules se ven en el área donde el pobre ex estudiante de medicina cayó al piso. Su mirada fría y dolorosa quedo como estaba en la memoria de los 3.

Andrew tenía una sábana naranja mientras era atendida por los paramédicos. A un lado de ella estaban los dos detectives y el médico militar.

-Agradezco que intentaran salvarlo, era un buen chico- dice entre leves sollozos.

-Sí, es triste pero a veces así terminan las cosas- dice John tratando de consolarla con un abrazo.

\- ¿En cierto que alguna vez usted se sintió como un Monstruo Sr. Holmes?-

-Ya no- dice mientras mira a John.

-Basta de cosas tristes y cursis- exclama Lestrede.

-Sip- dice la chica de los lentes.

-Sherlock….-dice mientras le susurra al oído John.- ¿La encuentras…interesante?-

-Si…. ella le gusta la misma novela que a mí, y ansiaba con encontrar a alguien con quien hablar de ella quien no fuese nuestra casera.-

John no sabía si sentirse triste, feliz, aliviado, preocupado o avergonzado. Tal vez todas las anteriores. – Maldita máquina-dice en burla.

\- ¿Que tanto cuchichean sin mí?- dice enojada Andrew.

-Nada importante-

-¿Qué tal si tomamos un café?- Pregunta John- Y me sigues suspirando sobre ese tal Mr. Darcy-

Sherlock estaba sonrojado por la anterior burla- Yo no digo nada sobre tu cursi escritura.-

-No lo negaste y si, lo haces-

Al parecer ese San Valentín no fue tan aburrido como en años anteriores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por su atención chicos y chicas!

Felicidades tardadas Andy!

Comenten porfa, me alegra el dia.

Oh, la frase que menciona Sherlock es de Orgullo y Prejuicio:

 **Elizabeth a Darcy**

"Yo no quería que usted pensara bien de mí, pero Ud. lo hizo sin yo quererlo"


End file.
